


Number Two Guard

by SilverOak



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOak/pseuds/SilverOak
Summary: This isn’t the first time she’s seen Lou like this, but God. It’s been years.“I’m not looking forward to Constance’s freak-out when she sees you.”“Better than the lecture I’m going to get from Tammy.”





	Number Two Guard

Debbie staggers her way over to the loft’s front door, arms laden with high-end shopping bags. She’s adjusted nicely to being a multi-millionaire in the past 10 months, but some thirsts still need slaking occasionally, and today’s trip down 5th Avenue has been a particularly successful one. A jangle of keys, an awkward shuffle forward, and she kicks one foot out behind her to slam the door shut. A sidelong glance briefly notes Lou in the kitchen, and Debbie heads to the stairs to put away the day’s finds.

 

Debbie freezes on the 3rd step. She stiffens, abruptly drops her bags, and backs down the stairs. Only then does she look up.

 

Debbie _stares_.

 

Lou is silent, facing away from Debbie and toward the sink full of dishes she’s no longer washing. Hands still dunked in soapy water, she stands still, shoulders braced, waiting. Her head is bowed; she looks slightly birdlike. Her slender neck rises above a mess of jewelry. Her ears, usually hidden but now protruding ever so slightly, have turned pink at the tips. Debbie finally consciously registers what caught her up on the stairs.

 

“Spur of the moment decision?”

 

“…has it ever been anything else?”

 

Debbie moves in and presses close behind Lou, eyes narrowing slightly as she absorbs the change. She raises one hand up to trail fingernails lightly along Lou’s neck, eliciting the barest shudder. She scritches gently through short blonde scruff. Lou’s head droops slightly, a soft pleased hum rising unbidden. Debbie scratches with both hands now, relishing the velvety feel of freshly-shorn quarter-inch long hair. This isn’t the first time she’s seen Lou like this, but God. It’s been _years_.

 

“I’m not looking forward to Constance’s freak-out when she sees you.”

 

“Better than the lecture I’m going to get from Tammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. 
> 
> Looks like what it took to make me stop lurking and dip my toe into writing was an old photo of Cate Blanchett with a buzz cut. And thus this silly drabble was born.
> 
> Unbeta'd and first fic. I usually write science, so mark me firmly in "doesn't know what she's doing" territory.


End file.
